The Bargain
by AliceinPotterland
Summary: A bag of M & M candies never looked so good. And they can be hidden in such interesting places and used as a manipulation tool only by the best.


"DON'T SHUT THAT!"

BANG!

"My Gods, Potter, you really _are _an idiot aren't you!" Draco Malfoy puffed as he leaned against a stack of boxes.

Harry tried to yank the door open several times, but as it appeared that the door was good and locked, he slumped down against it and only answered with a "Humph" as he rolled his eyes.

Harry and Draco were now locked in a storeroom at the Severus Snape Potions Emporium. Draco named it that after the Potions Master, who saved him during the final battle of the war. The fight was against Lucius and ended in the deaths of both at the hand of the other. Draco had used some of his father's fortune to build, supply and start the Emporium as the ultimate and final farewell to the man whose final words were, "I brought you into this world and I can take you out!" He had aimed his wand at Draco, but Snape had jumped in front of him and uttered the killing curse just as Lucius did.

The problem with this section of the Emporium was, because of the nature of many of the ingredients, all wands were confiscated at the front desk. That left Harry and Draco locked in the windowless, dusty storeroom with little way out.

Draco was not pleased to be locked in a room with the idiot the Ministry had sent over to inspect the grounds before the big opening. "All right, Potter, you're the 'Savior of the Wizarding World'…save us. Get us out of here."

"I don't have my wand, Malfoy," Harry began.

"Need a wand to be able to rescue people, Potter? Some savior you are," Draco sneered.

Harry just glared at Draco. "Maybe you, as the owner of this fine establishment, can get us out. Surely you planned for all impeding disasters and created a way out of your storeroom in case someone was trapped inside?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and said, "I didn't plan for any idiots to be in this section of the lab. The Longbottoms of the world were to be kept to the other side of the Emporium."

Harry smiled a triumphant smile and wrote that on his evaluation sheet for the Ministry.

"Certainly you're not going to punish us for that, Potter? You would never have known it under normal circumstances!"

"Ah, but these are not normal circumstances, Malfoy," Harry said. "And if I see a violation I am required to report it!"

Draco grimaced. "How'd you get this simpleton's job, anyway? Shouldn't you be off saving some little old lady or rescuing kittens from trees or something?"

"Geez, Malfoy, with a line like that I might be inclined to think you've been hanging around Muggles lately. Oh, wait! You're dating that famous Muggle baseball star Derek something-or-rather, weren't you? How's that working out? Did he cheat on you with his teammate yet?" Harry leered in what he hoped was victory.

Not rising to the bait, Draco asked again, "No, really, Potter. Who did you fail to sleep with to get this crappy job? Or, maybe, you did sleep with them but sucked so bad they put you in this position as a tribute to your ability!"

"I'll have you know, Malfoy, that I'm doing this as… wait, I don't owe you any explanation." Harry rolled his eyes again and refused to answer.

After some time of blatant ignoring, Draco began complaining again. "We're going to die in here. I'm hungry! We've been in here _hours _and I am going to miss my dinner date. And I am thirsty." _cough, cough_ "Write that down, Potter!"

"What? That you are thirsty?" Potter smiled.

Draco coughed again before saying, "No, that there is no food or drink in here. I can't possibly be bothered to remember something so inane and it obviously is something that needs to be 'reported' so…report it!"

Harry opened his mouth to give a scathing retort, but thought better of it and got a sinister smile on his lips as he pulled a bag of peanut M & M's from his bag, knowing Malfoy would be envious of his bag of candy. His smile grew as he noticed Malfoy's eyes widen and his mouth drop open in obvious jealousy. He nearly giggled when Malfoy shot across the room to sit next to him and the bag of M & M's.

"Are those M & M's? Derek had this obsession with those things. This one time we played this game where I hid an M & M somewhere on my body and he had to…" Draco rambled, obviously unaware that he was going off on a tangent and making his visitor uncomfortable.

"Malfoy!" Harry practically shouted. "I don't want to hear about you and your lover's escapades!"

"Ex-lover," Draco mumbled.

That revelation made Harry sit up a bit straighter. "What was that?"

Draco sighed and let his head fall to his chest. "EX-lover, I said. We broke up. He did cheat on me with his teammate. Just because his last name has "Rod" in it doesn't mean he has a big one!"

Harry choked on the peanut in his mouth and Draco was forced to pound on his back until Harry could breathe. As he was coughing it out, Draco shamelessly tried to grab the bag. Harry held on tight and glared at him.

"I'm a Slytherin. We use what we have available to get what we want. You were momentarily incapacitated, so I improvised."

Harry frowned and said, "We'll I am fine now." His smiled returned as he popped another candy into his mouth.

"If you don't give me some of those…I'll…I'll…" Draco threatened.

Harry laughed at Draco's obvious discomfort and said, "What? If I don't give you any you'll do what? Kill me?"

"What good would it be to kill you if we're both already dead?" Draco whined. "We're stuck in here, remember? We could die at any moment."

Harry's smile increased as his amusement swelled. "Well, you're still not getting any."

"Are you going to deny a dying man his last request?" Draco tried.

Harry thought on that as he chewed and said, "Well, I guess something could be arranged. There is something I want and I guess we could trade."

"How very Slytherin of you, Potter," Draco drawled.

"Harry," Harry said.

Looking confused, Draco asked, "You want me to call you Harry for M & M's?"

"Among other things," Harry responded.

"Ok. What is it that you want? Money? A house? A job with some dignity?"

Smiling and shifting his body to face Draco's, Harry's eyebrows raised as he whispered, "A kiss."

Draco looked confused. "From who? Who do I have control over that could get you a…oh!"

"Not quick on the uptake, are you _Draco_," Harry laughed.

"You want a kiss from me? But why? You hate me, right?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "I don't hate you."

"Well I hated you! You were a right prat in school and you haven't changed that much," Draco huffed.

"_Hated_ being the operative word. You _hated_ me as a kid, but do you hate me now?" Harry asked, although he was sure of the answer.

Draco spluttered, "Well…I…As kids…I…"

Harry laughed in mirth. "That's my deal, Draco. Call me by my name, kiss me and you can have as many of these M & M's as you want. Deal?"

Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes and could find no evidence of trickery or malice. Leaning forward, he kissed Harry gently. The kiss continued as both men tested their lips against one another.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed the M & M's, broke the kiss and shouted, "HA! I have them now!"

Harry gave a mock glare and said, "That wasn't nice."

"Well, you knew I was a Slytherin. You were otherwise occupied and I went in and got my prize, Harry. Ha!"

Harry leaned in closely to Draco's lips and whispered, "And I got mine."

The men kissed softly again before Harry pulled away.

"Exactly how long have you been wanting to do that, Harry?" Draco asked as he popped an M & M in his mouth.

"A while," Harry said slyly.

Draco sighed, "Well, you got your kiss but more importantly I got my M & M's."

The two sat in affable silence, eating handful after handful, until the bag was almost gone. As Draco reached in for the last one, Harry tried to grab the bag. A slight scuffle ensued until both men heard a knock on the door behind them.

"Mr. Malfoy," the clerk whose name Draco could never remember called out, "are you in there?"

"Yes!" both men answered.

"I wondered where you had gone off to, but then I saw this door was shut. Let me get the key and I'll have you out in a second!" the clerk said as he walked away.

Draco took the opportunity to steal the last bit of M & M's.

He smiled as Harry gave a look of indignant shock. But Draco's smile turned into a kiss as Harry leaned in for a parting shot.

"You know, Draco," Harry whispered as Draco slowly kissed his cheek, "I think I may have another whole bag of those at my flat. Want to help me find them?"

Draco laughed and said, "If I find them first, they're all mine!"


End file.
